For Third generation partnership (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) the current mechanism to steer where user equipments (UEs) are camping is based on priority based cell reselection, which is a mechanism where different carrier frequencies or different Radio Access Technologies (RAT) have different priorities and where a UE is always striving to camp on the highest priority frequency or RAT for which the radio conditions are sufficient. A configuration for priority based cell reselection can be provided to the UE by dedicated signaling when UE is in connected mode, or by broadcast signaling.
The current mechanism has the problem that to spread UEs over multiple carriers, e.g. in order to spread the load, dedicated signaling must be used. The current broadcast signaling provides the same configuration to all UEs. Therefore, without improvement, such broadcast configuration/message cannot be used \for load spreading purposes. A particular problem with using dedicated signaling is that UEs can only be controlled, i.e. their configuration can only be changed, when they are in connected mode, which is not necessary the point of time when it is suitable to perform the control. It makes it difficult to change configurations to do load balancing.
Improvement and enhancement are required for new configuration for the UEs to do load redistribution.